Et si c'était vrai
by Gatala96
Summary: Drago reçoit un message anonyme lui donnant rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, cependant ce mot fait mention d'un des secret de Drago que seul lui est sensée savoir. Attention Lemon.


Je suis allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie, baguette à la main et j'attend que madame Pommefraiche me donne l'autorisation de partir dans le dortoirs, demain j'ai un devoir sur les différents types de potions à rendre et je n'ai pas commencer un mot sur 1500 et je ne pense pas que cet ignoble Rogue accepterais de me le repousser.

Je suis la parce que je suis tombé dans les escalier, enfin c'est la version officiel. Depuis la "chute" j'ai très mal au poignet droit et j'attend les soins de l'infirmière pour pouvoir m'occuper comme d'habitude.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Pansy Parkinson entrée, encore elle. Elle est vraiment collante et elle est toujours la au moment ou je ne veut surtout pas la voir.

"Salut Drago ! Ça va ton poignet ?

- Je sais pas encore, j'attend qu'on me dise ce que j'ai.

- Ah, d'accord. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

- La maintenant nan, mais j'aurais bien besoin que quelque me fasse du bien ce soir.

J'observe sa réaction mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Tans pis je me débrouillerais une autre fille folle de moi qui pense que je peut faire son bonheur alors que je n'en ai rien a foutre.

- Bon heu, je vais à la salle commune, on se vois plus tard.

- Ouais ouais.

Par pitié non"

L'infirmière m'annonce que je me suis fait une entorse au poignet mais que ça guérirais vite et que je ne dois pas écrire ou utiliser mon poignet jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

"Mais madame, j'ai un devoir à rendre pour demain et j'ai un match de Quidditch jeudi ! Vous pouvez pas le donner une potion pour augmenter la guérison ?

- Nan désolée monsieur Malfoy, mais c'est comme ça.

- Bien. Peut m'en aller ?

- Oui, mais juste avant je vais vous faire un mot pour prévenir vos professeurs."

Après avoir fait le mot elle me le tend et je le prend et pars sans rien dire ni même un merci. L'idée que que je ne pourrais pas gagner le match et que Potter oui me rend fous de colère.

Je vais dans mon dortoirs et croise Goyle qui est encore en train de manger pour ne pas changer. Je m'assoit sur mon lit et tire mon bouquin sur les forces du mal, on aura sûrement une interro demain, vaut mieux que je révise. Et c'est en révisant que je vois que finalement les choses vont bien car comme je ne peut pas écrire Rogue ne peut rien dire sur le fait que je ne rend pas mon devoir.

Je regarde par terre et je vois qu'il y a une enveloppe avec écrit mon nom dessus. Je l'ouvre et il y un mot d'écriture manuscrite, je ne reconnais pas cette écriture, puis je pense pense sur le mot et vois écrit :

"Drago,

Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je t'observe et que j'ai terriblement envie de toi. Si tu le veut bien, rendez-vous a 23h mercredi soir dans la salle sur demande."

Tiens tiens intéressant, encore une fille qui veut goûter à ma baguette j'imagine, tant mieux j'en ai bien besoin.

Le lendemain en me réveillant je vois sur mon bureau une autre petite enveloppe ou il était écrit :

"Drago,

Pour te donner plus d'amples informations sur moi sache que je ne suis pas une fille, et je sais que ça ne te dérange pas, mais moi si. Donc j'espère que tu gardera secret. À ce soir."

Ok, pause. Premièrement je découvre que la personne que je vois ce soir est un garçon, et deuxièmement je découvre que quelqu'un est au courant de mon côté pas hetero, et ça ce n'est pas possible. Je cherche dans ma mémoire à quel moment quelqu'un aurait pu découvrir que j'aurais pu autre chose que les filles. Car voyez vous, je n'ai eu qu'une relation avec un garçon que j'aimais vraiment, et ça c'est vite fini car il m'a jeter du jour en lendemain, mais personne a par nous deux ne le savez. Ça m'inquiète je me demande qui est-ce et comment.

Je m'empresse de déchirer le mot et m'habille pour aller au petit déjeuner. À table je retrouve Crabe, Goyle et Pansy autour de ma place habituelle, encore elle. Pendant tout le repas elle me regarde et ris à tout ce que je fais ou dis. C'est insupportable les filles comme ça complètement idiote et soumise, mais ce qu'il y a de bien c'est qu'elle accepte de le faire à peine tu claque des doigts. Je discuter de fille avec Crabe quand j'entendis des rires venant de la table des Gryffondor, je lève la tête et je vois Potter, Weasley, Finnigan et Granger mort de rire et me regardant. Tout de suite ce qui me viens à l'esprit c'est qu'ils savent, il leur a dit et il se moque de moi à cause de ça.

Je quitte la table et commence à aller vers la salle des potions pour le premier cour. Je me met sur une table et je réfléchis, peut être que je suis parano, il rigole parce qu'ils ont appris que je ne pourrais pas faire le match.

Les autres élèves commence à arriver et s'installer. Tout le monde parle à son voisin jusqu'à que l'ont entend Rogue et tout le monde cesse de causer à la seconde.

"Eh bien, faites passez vos devoirs à rendre et posez les sur mon bureau, tout de suite."

Tout le monde fait passer son devoir sauf moi qui n'en a fait aucun. Et Rogue le remarque.

"Monsieur Malfoy, on m'a fait passer le message que vous ne pouvais plus écrire à cause d'une pauvre blessure, mais ce n'est pas grave, vous passerez jeudi à l'oral en nous détaillant tout ce que vous n'avez pas pu écrire, mais j'imagine que ça ne sera pas difficile vu que vous avez déjà bécotons travailler dessus. Ouvrez vos livre pages 394"

Je hais ce Rogue, mais en même temps je suis obliger de l'apprécier car c'est un ami a mon père.

Après ces deux heures on a une pause jusqu'au repas. J'allais dans la cour lorsqu'une voix sortie de nul pars annonce "Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy sont demander dans le bureau du directeur"

Oh non, c'est pour quoi ça encore. J'avance jusqu'à l'entrer ou Macgonagale et Potter m'attend.

"Pourquoi somme nous convoquer ?

-vous le saurez bien assez tôt."

La vieille prononce le mot de passe "Citron Sortbet" et une statut se décalé pour laisser voir des escaliers.

"Je ne vous accompagne pas, patiente sur le banc en attendant que l'on vient vous cherchez"

On monta les escaliers en silence jusqu'au fameux banc. Lorsque je prend la parole :

" Je sais pas ce qu'on a fait mais je remettrais la faute sur toi.

- Ca ne 'étonne pas de toi Malfoy, toujours à fuir sans jamais assumer ses actes.

- D'ailleurs je veut régler quelque chose avec toi Potter.

- Vas-y !

- C'est toi qui a raconter à quelqu'un que je serais gay ?

- Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Peut être pour te venger du fait que quand tu m'a plaquer après qu'on ai heu *je chuchote* coucher ensemble et bah je suis directement sortie avec Hermione !

- Sache que non ce n'ai pas moi, je n'ai pas envie que toute l'école sache que je suis sortis avec un fils de Mangemort et en plus que je soit gay, enfin Bi.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

- Tu n'a pas d'autre moyen de toute façon, réfléchis un peu. "

On ne continua pas a discuter et 5 minutes après Dumbledore ouvre sa porte en nous disant de rentrer.

"Prenez un siège. Je vous ai convoqué car j'ai entendu de certaine personne que vos vous êtes battu ne serais-ce qu'hier après-midi, chose qui est formellement interdite, et de plus que je ne tolère pas le mensonge.

- Excusez nous monsieur, ça n'arrivera plus. Dis Harry.

- Vous vous engagez ?

- Oui. Dit-on en cœur.

- Pour cette fois je ne vous enlèverez que 5 points chacun avec un avertissement, mais la prochaine fois ça sera une punition plus qu'exemplaire.

- Bien monsieur dis-je.

- Vous pouvez disposer."

On s'en aller et avant de descendre Harry me demanda pourquoi je pensais qu'il l'avait dis à quelqu'un.

"J'ai reçu un mot pour un rendez vous secret, au début je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, mais dans un deuxième mot il me fit comprendre que non et qu'il savais que j'aimais bien les hommes aussi.

- Et tu va y aller ?

- Évidemment, je veut savoir c'est qui"

L'apres-midi passa lentement et après le dîné qui se passa sans encombre. Vers 22h30 je fis mi e d'aller dormir pour qu'on ne se souci pas d'où j'allais et vers 22h50 je quittais le dortoirs pour aller devant la salle sur demande. De loin je ne voyais qu'un mur banal de pierre sales. Mais en s'approchant des portes se dessinaient et s'ouvrait et des que je fus à l'intérieur elle se refermaient.

J'entre dans la salle et je vois qu'il y a une vieux canapé devant une cheminée allumé, ça a toujours était le schéma romantique que je m'imaginais. Je m'assis dans le canapé en attendant de voir qui était l'inconnu qui m'écrivait ces mots. Lorsque j'entendis une voix un peu tremblante m'appeler;

"Drago ? "

Je le retourne et la je vois la dernière personne auquel je m'attendais

"Neville ?! C'est toi celui qui m'a envoyer ces mots ?

- Oui.. Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyens d'avoir un rendez-vous..

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

- Nan, juste écoute, ça fait longtemps que je veut sortir avec toi et je j'ai jamais eu le courage, je ferais tout ce que tu veut.

- Je vais de défoncer"

J'approche de ce petit con, je l'attrape par le col et le balance par terre.

"Tu ne veut même pas savoir comment j'ai su ? " je marque un silence, il continu. " Au début de l'année je me balader dans les jardins au heures de cours pour échapper à Rogue, et derrière les grands arbres j'entendis des bruits alors je m'approchais discrètement et je vous vis, toi et Potter en train de vous embrassez, et depuis j'ai compris ce que j'étais et qui je voulais. Vous ne m'avez pas remarquer et pourtant j'étais la, en train de vous regarder du début à la fin. Et quand Harry a commencer à prendre ta queue dans la bouche j'ai était jaloux, jaloux d'Harry. Et voilà ou nous en sommes" après cela il se tue et moi je réfléchis. Toute ma colère s'était envoler, en fait il était comme moi au début. J'entendais renifler et je vis Neville en train de pleurer sur le canapé.

Je m'assois à côté de lui.

"Écoute Neville, je ne veut pas que tu te fasse des idées mais je comprend ce que tu traverse. "

Neville me regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha de moi, je compris ce qu'il voulais. Un grand doute s'imposer dans ma tête, devrais-je le faire ou non. Après tout, c'est une garçon comme un autre et je sais qu'il ne le répétera pas, et puis je pourrais me faire sucer.

Je regarde à mon tour Neville et j'approche mes lèvres des siennes, et nous nous embrassons, c'était un baiser comme un autre sauf que je sentais pour la première fois que quelqu'un l'aimais vraiment quand il m'embrasse, ce qui me fit un drôle d'effet. Et puis je pense à Harry, et j'imagine que c'est lui que j'embrasse, parce que malgré tout, j'ai toujours aimé Harry.

Je commençais à m'allonger sur le fauteuil et Neville viens au dessus de moi tout en commençant à me déshabiller. Après qu'il enleva mon haut il commença à m'embrasser le torse, et me lécher mes tétons ce qui me fit produire malgré moi un gémissement. Il lèche chaque partie de mon corps amoureusement ce qui commença à m'exciter. C'était peut être égoïste mais à ce moment je ne pense plus à Neville mais je pense à Harry, et c'est la seul chose qui fait que je laisse Neville me toucher.

Pendant que je pensais à Harry, Neville à déjà défait la fermeture éclaire de mon pantalon, il baisse mon pantalon et quand il vit que je ne portais pas de caleçon il rougit. Il pris saa main et commence à fait des va et viens sur la queue, elle se durcit. Puis il arrête. "Désolée je ne peut pas faire ça " me dit-il.

Je ne prend la peine de lui répondre que je prendre ses cheveux et tire sa tête devant mon sexe. Et je lui dis "ferme ta gueule, tu finis ce que tu a commencer ou je te défonce".

Il me regarde choquer et comprend qu'il n'a pas d'autres moyens et prend mon sexe dur dans sa bouche ou il commence à faire des vas et viens. Je commence à prendre du plaisir même si je me sent un peu coupable, mais cette idée me passe vite quand il passe sa langue. Puis ne trouveant pas qu'il va assez loin je prend sa tête et l'appuie pour augmenter ses mouvements, j'appuie de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je sois presque à la jouissance et appuie fort sa tête pour que ma queue rentre entièrement dans sa gorge quitte à l'étouffer. Sous cette dernière pression je jouis dans sa gorge et ne le relâche jusqu'à qu'il est tout avaler. Quand je le lâche il recule instinctivement et je lui dis :

"Alors t'a aimé ça ?" il me regard un peu honteux et dis la tête basse

"Bizarrement, j'ai adoré

- Alors ce qui arrive va te plaire"

Il comprend que sa première fois va arriver, sauf qu'il penser être le dominée vu sa réaction quand je m'allonge à moitié les jambes écartés sur le canapé.

"Heu.. Je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu prend ta queue et tu la met dans mon trou.

- Je sais pas si je saurais le faire..

- Imagine que mes fesses soit ta main quand tu te touche sauf que tu dois pas jouir dedans.

- O.. Ok."

Je sent sont gland qui avance timidement vers mon entrée, et pousse un petit cris une fois son gland entrée, il fait quelques vas et viens et se retire vite avant que j'ai pu prendre un peu de plaisir et je le vois éjaculer par terre.

"Nan sérieux ? Déjà ?

- Heu.. Oui.. C'est ma première fois

- Bon, je pensais t'épargner ça mais j'ai besoin de me vider alors met toi a quatre pattes et vite"

Il suis mon ordre à la lettre et je me met devant lui et je rentre d'un seul coup ce qui le fait crier je commence à donner des coups je ferme les yeux et commence à sentir le plaisir lorsque j'entend une voix familière m'appeler, c'est Jordan mon voisin de lit, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Jordan pencher au dessus de moi la tête gêner et je me rend compte que tout ça était un rêve.. Le petit mot me disant que c'était un garçon, la convocation chez le directeur, la salle sur demande.. Et je vois que je suis en train de me branler, je retire ma main vite. Et réalise. Je rigole d'un fou rire incontrôlable.


End file.
